Bonobo
Bonobo wa obsoleten komponènt modèl freimwörk für krieitiŋ riyusàbol softwär komponènts en kompaund dokyumènts. It was created by the company Ximian (acquired by Novell) for compound documents used in GNOME. Bonobo was designed and implemented to address the needs and problems of the free software community for developing large-scale applications. It is inspired by Microsoft's OLE and is quite similar to it. Bonobo components are analogous to KParts in KDE. Bonobo is based on the CORBA architecture. Bonobo can, for instance, be used to embed an HTML component to show some text or an SVG component to display statistics taken from a database. Bonobo is an obsolete component framework for the GNOME free desktop environment. Bonobo is designed to create reusable software components and compound documents. Through its development history it resembles Microsoft's OLE technology and is GNOME's equivalent of KDE's KParts . Bonobo was developed as a solution to the problems and requirements of the free software community in the development of complex applications. Bonobo is based on the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) or its GNOME implementation ORBit. Through Bonobo the functions of one application can be integrated into another, for example, Gnumeric spreadsheet tables can be directly imbedded into AbiWord text document by including Gnumeric as Bonobo component. Komponènts Available components are: * the Gnumeric Spreadsheet * PostScript vyuā: ggv * PDF vyuā: xpdf * SVG vyuā: gill Històri Inspairen bai Microsoft dè OLE, Bonobo wa orijinolli divelopen bai Ximian für kompaund dokyumènts. Bonobo was included for the first time in Gnome 1.2 in May 2000. As of GNOME 2.4 Bonobo is officially considered obsolete,GNOME Library, etrieved on August 31, 2007 and developers are advised to switch to alternatives such as D-BusBonobo und CORBA or the GIO component of GLibGNOME 2.22 Release Notes instead. D-Bus replaced Bonobo as part of the Ridley project. Final results should be released in GTK+ 3.0. Bonobo and ORBit libraries were removed from GNOME in version 2.22. Plänen dīprekeiçion The GNOME release has officially deprecated Bonobo sometime since GNOME 2.4,GNOME Library, retrieved August 31, 2007 and developers have been advised to use or switch to an alternative such as D-Bus. Päkeijs Bonobo dè päkeij in Linuks wa libbonobo. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa: 2.0. Bonobo-wa yusen in meld, OmegaT en Zeitgeist. Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following packages will be REMOVED * libbonobo2-0 * libbonobo2-common * libgnome-2-0 * libgnome2-common * liborbit-2-0 0 to upgrade, 0 to newly install, 5 to remove and 5 not to upgrade. After this operation, 3,061 kB disk space will be freed. Do you want to continue? Y/n y (Reading database ... 272500 files and directories currently installed.) Removing libgnome-2-0:i386 (2.32.1-5ubuntu1) ... Removing libbonobo2-0:i386 (2.32.1-3) ... Removing libbonobo2-common (2.32.1-3) ... Removing libgnome2-common (2.32.1-5ubuntu1) ... Removing liborbit-2-0:i386 (1:2.14.19-1build1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu7) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Processing triggers for gconf2 (3.2.6-3ubuntu6) ... Si osou * Portable object cross language cross platform Object Model definition * CORBA Common Object Request Broker Architecture, cross language cross platform object model * Freedesktop.org D-Bus current open cross language cross platform Object Model * KDE KPart KDE component framework * XPCOM Mozilla applications cross Platform Component Object Model * COM Microsoft Windows only cross language Object Model * DCOM Distributed COM, extension making COM able to work in networks * Common Language Infrastructure current .Net cross language cross platform Object Model * IBM System Object Model SOM, a component system from IBM used in OS/2 * Java Remote Method Invocation (Java RMI) * Internet Communications Engine * Foreign function interface * Calling convention * Application programming interface - API * Application Binary Interface - ABI * Comparison of application virtual machines * SWIG opensource automatic interfaces bindings generator from many languages to many languages Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * Bonobo-Seite Bonobo site at Gnome * The Art of Writing a Bonobo Control Category:Inter-process communication Category:Application programming interfaces Category:GNOME obsolete Category:Component-based software engineering Category:Linuks päkeij